Universal fuse switches, like the one depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,431, are well known. These switches provide a means for contemporaneously opening and closing a set of circuits. They are also known to actuate auxiliary switches.
The requirements of industrialized switches have resulted in complex switching mechanisms and associated assembly techniques. Industrial switches are used in harsh environments where they are subjected to vigorous shock and vibration. They must be extremely reliable, structurally sound, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture. Moreover, it is desirable for the switches to provide a clear external indication of the state of the switch.